


The Grand Kings proposition

by Lemonbars



Category: Torture princess, Torture princess fremd torturchen
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: Elisabeth swallows her pride and accepts the grand king's proposition.





	The Grand Kings proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in V2 in the torture princess light novel

“Fine,” Elisabeth spats, facing the mirror. “I will accept your terms.”

The grand king clapped her hands, “Excellent!” 

“In return, you will spare my subordinates life’s in exchange for mine,”

“Very, well, that’s the least I can do.” The grand king waves to her underling. “The marquis will take you to my chambers. I expect to see you here very soon, my darling Elisabeth.”

“Whatever.”

“Elisabeth!” Kaito shouted.

“Silence, worm. I have already made my choice.” 

“Lady Elisabeth, please reconsider your decision.” Hina pleaded.

Elisabeth shook her head firmly, then turned her back to the two. “Listen, Kaito. Take Hina with you and flee.”

Kaito ignored her words and clenched his fists. “You know what’s going to you, right? That woman’s-“

“I know. And I’m fine with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just binge read v2 in 2 days THIS LEMON.


End file.
